Je te retrouverai
by Sillyhero
Summary: Peu après que Midona, la princesse du Crépuscule ai brisé le miroir des ombres, le lien qui existe entre les deux élus des déesses, Zelda et Link, se manifeste ... Histoire écrite en français, amour, combat et scènes particulières.
1. Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle

_Cette histoire se passe après Twilight Princess, une fois que Midona soit retournée dans son monde crépusculaire et que Link soit rentré à Toal après avoir reposé Excalibur._

_Les personnages et l'histoire antérieure appartiennent à Nintendo, j'ai remanié la suite et créer des sentiments ..._

* * *

Elle l'avait laissé partir, faisant appel à sa sagesse, elle l'avait laissé s'en aller vers ses origines, sans certitude de le revoir un jour.

Par la fenêtre, Zelda contemplait les ruines du château d'Hyrule, détruit 1 an plus tôt par le maléfique Ganondorf, détenteur de la Triforce de la force, qui avait lui aussi succombé, suite à un coup fatal. Les gravats s'étendaient de l'entrée jusqu'à l'arrière cour, écrasant tout sur son passage. Elle se souvenait de ses leçons, et même son père, feu le roi d'Hyrule, qui lui avait raconté comment Hergenon le bâtisseur avait assemblé des pierres pour en faire une magnifique et grand château, pierres qui maintenant, dégoulinaient de pluie par ce temps maussade et gris étalées par terre, brisées. Certes, elle avait convié les meilleurs ouvriers, architectes, et magiciens de tout Hyrule, mais elle avait toujours peur de ne pas retrouver son château dans lequel elle avait vécu, où ses amis et elle s'amusaient, en observant tout Hyrule, de la tour principale, où elle avait un jour cru voir un Zora de loin, en tout petit bien sûr. Là où elle apprit à danser, à écrire et à lire, par ses bien aimés professeurs qui la félicitaient toujours de son travail et de son intelligence, et là où elle avait vu la dépouille de son père revenir, portée par sa garde royale, où elle était devenue La Princesse du royaume, où elle du mettre à profit ses compétences pour le bien de son peuple, et son père enterré, elle avait versée toutes les larmes de son corps, consolée par ses nourrices, qui l'avait toujours soutenues. Depuis lors, elle n'avait jamais faillit à son devoir, sauf ce jour là, ou Xanto avait débarqué ...

Le château détruit, tout les personnages les plus illustres qu'elle avait convié lui avait conseillés de repartir sur de nouvelles bases, de rendre le château plus moderne, plus apte à recevoir, que ce soit amis ou ennemis. A ces propositions, elle n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles pointues et les avait réprimandés en exigeant un château tel qu'il était avant, même si au fond d'elle même, elle se demandait si ils n'avaient pas raison. Après avoir logé dans les sous-sols aménagés, la princesse Zelda avait élu domicile dans un petite tour de guet, récemment construite, à l'est du château, avec ses plus fidèles servantes, enfin ... Ce qu'il en restait. Transformé par la magie maléfique de Xanto, les pauvres femmes et autres serviteurs avaient été transformés en bêtes du crépuscule, alors que toute la cours avait réussi à en réchapper quand la princesse, alertée par les forces du mal qu'elle avait sentie arriver, leur avait ordonné de quitter le château au plus vite, et même le pays.

La construction de la grande tour principale du château avançant à grands pas, elle avait apprécié retrouver la douce lumière de la lune, et le celle du soleil, qui, en cette fin d'hiver, n'éblouissait pas souvent le jolie visage de l'élue des déesses.

Pendant 13 mois, elle était resté enfermée dans les sous-sols, sortant par beau temps dans la citadelle, saluant ses sujets et son peuple, mais très vite, elle était de retour à son bureau, où une pile de paperasse épouvantable attendait d'être lu, ouvert, où signé. Des faire parts de décès, de disparitions, des destructions à travers tout le pays, des réclamations, des lettres d'encouragements comme de menaces. Tout ça à cause de cette guerre où aucun des humains n'y avait compris quelque chose, mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre, et grâce à qui ? Grâce au héro élu des déesse, détenteur de la Triforce du courage et d'Excalibur, se réincarnant en bête sauvage et fière quand sa vie en dépendait, où quand le royaume en dépendait ... Link, tout vêtu de vert, ses cheveux châtains, son corps musclé, son petit nez, sa bouche aux lèvre fines à qui ont aurait voulu s'accrocher et ses grands yeux bleu saphir ... de qui émanait cette lueur sauvage, presque inhumaine ... mais si douce à la fois.

Longtemps Zelda, en triant ses lettres, avait espéré tomber sur une lettre de sa main, pendant ces 13 longs mois, mais rien, aucunes nouvelles, ni de son village, ni des rapports de ses messagers où espions ... Il lui manquait ... Même si elle s'était débattue de l'intérieur, faisant des allés et retour entre son bureau et son lit, si il avait eu des sentiments pour cette femme, la princesse du crépuscule, qui lui inspiré, mutuellement, du respect, entre dirigeante de deux royaumes qui se complètent, et amie liée par le destin. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensembles tout les deux ... Zelda ne savait plus quoi penser. A la place, elle recevait des lettres étranges, formulant la folie de certains animaux, comme possédés disait la lettre ... Mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas.

On frappa à la porte. De retour dans sa tour de guet luxueusement meublée, la princesse, sortant de ses rêveries, posa un châle sur ses épaules en vitesse et demanda qui la demandait. Une femme, sûrement Fiela, sa gouvernante, lui annonça que maître Austin, un de ses conseillers et ami, se tenait derrière la porte.

-Qu'il entre. annonça Zelda.

Il était revenu. Elle le connaissait depuis toujours, fidèle à son père autrefois, il avait été comme un oncle pour elle, elle l'avait toujours écouté, et lui de même, gentil, admirable, mais ferme quand il en voyait la nécessité, la princesse était certaine que sa tenue de nuit couverte par son châle ne dérangerais pas maître Austin le moins du monde.

Sur son ordre, il était parti en reconnaissance dans tout le royaume en tant que représentant de la princesse, celle-ci s'inquiétant du sort de ces pauvres âmes qu'étaient son peuple, et pendant presque 1 an, il avait parcouru le royaume, du désert jusqu'au village oublié, en passant par la montagne de la mort.

Il entra, c'était un homme de moyenne taille, bien que son chapeau haute forme lui rajoute considérablement des centimètres. Ses cheveux gris en pointes dont dépassait ses oreilles pointues, ses sourcils touffus couleur platine et ses lunettes carrés, qui lui donnait un air de sérieux décontracté, cachait ses yeux petits yeux noirs soulignés de cernes violacée sur sa face bouffie, son menton parfaitement rasé, son manteau bleus à milles et un boutons, qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux, ses talonnettes aux chaussures qui lui faisait paraître encore plus grand, des centimètre inutiles selon Zelda :

"Votre grâce, dit-il de sa voix menue en s'inclinant.

-Je t'en prie, pas besoin de ça tu le sais, ricana la jeune femme en l'invitant à s'assoir, raconte moi plutôt des nouvelles de mon royaume.

Le Maître commença son long rapport sur l'état de son royaume qu'elle chérissait tant, son peuple, ces pauvres âmes perdues aux milieu de cette guerre et qui les avaient changés, à leurs insu, en simple lueur bleuté, facile à prendre par ces monstres du crépuscules, ces bête répugnantes qui l'avait forcée à abandonner son royaume dans le chao et la errance ... Elle en frissonna de colère.

Mais tout était enfin terminé, grâce à lui ... et elle.

Maître Austin se stoppa net dans son récit, baissant ses petits yeux vers le plat du bureau, il commença un combat contre lui même dans sa tête. La princesse Zelda comprit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, elle en était sûre à présent. Lui soutenant le regards de ses yeux bleus avec insistance, il releva la tête et en fut gêné. Mais abandonnant son comportement d'un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise, il prit subitement un air grave, ce qui fit prendre à la princesse un air interloqué, elle lâcha le compas qu'elle tripotait entre ses mains et le fixa toujours.

-Qu'il y a t-il ? demanda Zelda, attendant qu'une réponse claire et précise sorte de la bouche de Maître Austin.

Celui-ci posa ses deux mains jointes sur le bureau et parla :

- Pendant tout mon voyage, commença l'homme, j'ai parcouru des villages, des forêts, des plaines ... tout environnement qui peu être habité par des animaux de toutes sortes, inoffensifs comme carnivore, solitaire ou apprivoisés, en temps normal ...

Zelda se demanda à elle même ce que son conseillers avait voulu dire par là, mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas, de peur que la princesse pose les mauvaises questions ... Ne sachant pas si il allait être pris au sérieux ou non.

- Ils sont devenus fou, tomba le maître de ses yeux fatigués et maintenant apeuré, grognant à longueur de journées, affamés, agressifs, dans tout les villages où je suis passé, des bêtes disparues, échappées ou pas encore touchées par ce je ne sais quoi, les animaux domestiques comme les chiens, les chats, les poulets, les bœufs, comme possédés, j'ai vu ça de mes propres yeux, des morsures profondes apparaissent sur les habitants ...

Il marqua une pause, regardant sur le princesse comment il s'en sortait niveau crédibilité, de peur qu'elle ne le prenne pour un fou, mais voyant son air totalement perdu, il décida de continuer à parler.

- Ce n'est pas tout, partout où j'allais, les gens faisait allusion aux même sortes d'histoires, leurs chiens partis du jour au lendemain dans les montagnes, ne revenant que pour attaquer les villages et les bêtes pas encore touchées par cette folie. Des taureaux, des moutons, des loups, même des oiseaux ! Mes hommes sont revenus avec ses plaies horrifiantes. Je doute que ce ne soit une maladie. Plusieurs chamans croient à de la magie noire, de l'ensorcèlement, et crient sur les toits qu'elle s'abattra bientôt sur nous tous.

Zelda, qui avait réfléchis à mesure que Maître Austin parlait, ne savait pas quoi tirer de la situation. De la magie noire ? Elle n'en avait jamais vue de la sorte, des animaux d'habitude amicales et qui se changeaient du jour au lendemain en bête féroce ? C'était plus grave qu'elle ne pensait ... Et si cette "magie" pouvait toucher les humains, les Hyliens, son peuple, comme l'annonçaient les sorciers de la région ? Elle ne devait pas prendre ce problème à la légère, même si pour l'instant, sa connaissance en magie ne parvenait pas à trouver une solution. Après un silence, elle dit d'un ton déterminé :

- Je veux un rapport de tout comportement de la sorte, et si quiconque sait quelque chose à propos de cette "maladie", je veux que vous me l'apportiez."

Après que son conseiller, soulagé d'avoir été pris au sérieux, ai refermé la porte derrière lui, la princesse Zelda ouvra ses livres de magie, et commença à étudier.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une belle soirée

_Désolée pour l'attente je comptais le faire plus rapidement mais en tout cas la voilà ! _

_S'il vous plaît lisez ce chapitre jusqu'à la fin, j'ai pensé la même chose que vous. Merci._

_Si vous appréciez la Fic' n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

"Ne pars pas ..."

Le vent soufflait fort, de plus en plus fort, le sable lui rentrait dans les yeux, il en pleurait. Une tempête se levait. Il marchait, un bras devant le visage ses pieds s'enfonçant dans le sable chaud, et soudain, une forme apparu devant lui, un bâtiment circulaire troué de multiples arches. En un instant, il fut à l'intérieur, devant un miroir, vide, noir, dans lequel son reflet n'apparaissait pas, ce miroir était inexistant, il n'était pas là. Relevant la tête, il vit une longue forme sombre s'approcher d'un énorme rocher noir comme l'ébène, une lueur blanche se fit en son centre, happant la lumière. La forme sombre se retourna et des yeux jaunes aux iris rouges le fixèrent, une couleur flamboyante se fit tout autour. " Non ! "  
Et la forme se volatilisa.

* * *

L'odeur des pins lui chatouilla les narines tandis qu'un bruit insupportable lui parvenait aux oreilles ... Reconnaissant son nom, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et poussa un soupir, sortant d'un sommeil agité, et cette fois, intense. En moins de deux minutes, il était habillé et descendait l'échelle, laissant derrière lui sa maison au tuiles roses, où il aurait voulu se morfondre plus longtemps, rester seul encore un peu, écoutant les oiseaux et les écureuils sur l'écorce des arbres, et émerger tranquillement de son lit. Au lieu de ça, Fahd l'attendait en bas de chez lui, bien qu'il éprouve une grande affection pour cette personne qui l'employait, le jeune homme lui en voulait de le réveiller si tôt. Il posa pied à terre :

"Link ! Tu as une mine épouvantable !"

Link se dirigea vers Epona, qui l'accueilli avec une hennissement d'amour. Il porta sa main sur son encolure et la caressa. Elle était d'un réconfort considérable, elle qui l'avait accompagné et qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé, errante dans les bois. Une relation durable s'était installé entre eux, et comme si la jument lisait dans les pensées du jeune bretteur, celle-ci donna un petit coup de bout du nez sur son épaule, ce qui fit naître un sourire sur le beau visage de Link.

- Eh Link, tu m'écoute ? Je sais que tu es fatigué mais tu pourrais venir m'aider à la bergerie ? J'ai du foin qui vient d'arriver cette nuit et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme toi pour le transporter. A deux, on ira beaucoup plus vite !

Link pris Epona par la bride et la guida doucement à travers le village, suivant Fahd avançant d'un pas décidé, sifflotant presque. L'aurore se levait, l'herbe encore fraîche de la nuit s'évaporait peu à peu, tandis que les oiseaux sortaient de leurs nids pour dégoter quelques vers. Ça, ça lui avait manqué. Le village, les gens, les arbres, ; les animaux ... Durant sa quête, chaque jours, il avait pensé à ce petit coin de paradis, au fin fond d'Hyrule, songeant à ses retrouvailles , avec ces habitants généreux qui l'avait adopté, élevé, aimé, et lui aussi en retour. Son retour aurait été parfait si sa hantise ne s'était pas accomplie. Pendant tout ce temps qui le séparait de son retour au village, il s'était demandé si il rentrerai seul, abandonné. Et c'était chose faite. Il avait perdu sa partenaire, Zelda, et Excalibur. Il savait qu'elle était mieux là où elle était, promettant un avenir si jamais l'histoire horrible qu'il avait vécu se répétait.

Et comme il l'avait prédit, les villageois l'accueillit à bras ouverts, le félicitant de ses exploits, que, les enfants arrivé avant lui s'étaient empressés de raconter. Il avait été encore plus heureux de retrouver Iria, cette jeune fille avec qui il avait passé toute son enfance, se courant après ne sachant à peine marcher, apprenant la vie ensemble, se souriants l'un l'autre à longueur de journées, cette fille avec qui rien ne semblait réel tellement il était bien en sa compagnie. Il s'étaient toujours raconté des histoires comme quoi quand ils seraient grands, il habiteraient en ville et qu'il auraient des enfants. Mais en grandissant, leurs rêve s'étaient estompés autant que leurs temps passé ensemble. Link devenant fort avait été engagé à la bergerie, et Iria avait été sollicité par son père, voulant la voir un jour à la tête du village.

Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée, Iria l'invitait tout les jours pour que le jeune guerrier lui dévoile tous les secrets de son aventure, sachant qu'il avait prit des risques pour elle, savoir ce qu'il avait enduré lui tenait à cœur.

Il travailla toute la matinée, déchargeant des bottes entières de foins, et comme la force de l'élu des déesses le permettait, il en prenait souvent deux d'un coup, allégeant considérablement la tâche de Fahd, qui s'était toujours extasié d'admiration face à la force de son jeune gars, qui avait néanmoins toujours fourni une fougue hors du commun à la tâche. En effet Link avait toujours eu une carrure digne d'un grand guerrier, et ce depuis ses 11 ans. Il avait des bras puissants musclés, une torse rempli d'abdos virils et des jambes d'athlète, qui depuis son retour s'était considérablement étendus. Il était devenu simplement un beau jeune homme, où toutes les femmes du royaume aurait voulu tomber dans ses bras. Ses yeux saphirs attirants et ses lèvres irrésistibles. Mais son cœur était pour l'instant perdu, il se sentait pris d'un amour certain, mais il n'arrivait pas à définir qui.

L'après-midi, et comme tout les débuts de semaines, Colin et lui allait s'entrainer au fond du village, Link étant un excellent professeur depuis que le jeune blondinet s'était engagé sur la voie de son père et de Link, sur la voie du "courage". Et Link n'en était pas dépourvu. Colin avait grandi, mais pas assez pour que le guerrier accomplit ne sois sans pitié face à son apprenti, il était encore très faible, loin d''avoir les même aptitudes que Link à son âge, mais il apprenait vite, et le petit garçon était vraiment déterminé :

- Par à droite ! Non, là c'est trop tôt, dit Link en relâchant son poignet. Ton parage était rapide, mais il a manqué la cible, permettant à ton adversaire de te toucher sans difficulté. On recommence.

Colin souffla, et se remis un position. On entendit les fracas des épées de bois pendant tous l'après-midi, Link aimait enseigner l'art du combat à Colin, et face au progrès du petit en question, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier.

- Bravo ! Tu as réussi ! Autant te dire que s'était un coup parfait ! On le refera demain et je t'apprendrais aussi tout ce qu'il savoir sur le bouclier. annonça l'homme en vert avec un clin d'œil.

- Je t'avais dis que j'y arriverais ! Ce n'était qu'une question de temps ... s'enthousisma le petit garçon.

- Oui, mais tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre...

Puis, sentant un regard posé sur lui, il tourna les yeux vers la direction où Iria se tenait, assise, regardant la séance depuis plus d'une heure.

Moï emmena son fils chez lui avec un signe de reconnaissance à Link et rejoignit sa chaumière, là ou le petit frère de Colin réclamait son lait.

Link marcha en direction du présentoir à armes et jeta son épée de bois au pied des autres, Iria s'approcha :

- Il a beaucoup appris grâce à toi.

- Mais je n'aurai pas pu apprendre sans son père à lui, répondit Link en sincère modestie.

Iria baissa les yeux et sourit : " Tu es prêt ?"

Link sourit à son tour et répliqua : - Et toi ?

Epona sanglée et le ciel prenant une teinte orangée , Link tendit la main vers Iria pour l'aider à monter sur la jument. La jeune fille lui pris et se mis en selle, derrière Link, lui passant ses bras autour de sa taille, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être gênée, sentant cette masse musculeuse entre ses doigts. Elle avait attendu ce moment, et son ami lui avait promis de lui montrer le temple de la forêt, là où il avait bravé son premier grand ennemi en compagnie des ... singes.

Ils chevauchèrent, le soleil descendant à l'horizon, ils croisèrent Kikolou en chemin, leurs vendant volontiers de l'huile à lanterne à un prix qui était devenu convenable et ils passèrent dans la grotte qui menait à la forêt, elle n'avait plus rien d'effrayant, éclairée de toutes part et dépourvue de chauves-souris où autres monstres susceptibles de leur causer des ennuis. La jument passa dans le tunnel sans aucune difficulté, et ils arrivèrent dans la forêt de Firone, où l'énorme brouillard violacé s'était dissipé après la défaite du seigneur du mal. C'était vraiment beau à voir, les rayons orangés du soleil filtrés à travers les épais feuillages des grands arbres aux troncs colossaux, le martèlement rythmés des sabots de la jument rajoutant une pointe de bien être, ils avancèrent doucement entre la verdure, admirant la flore et levant les yeux aux ciel, où les arbres leurs donnaient une impression de sécurité. Ils arrivèrent enfin à une grande clairière, où Link, connaissant le coin par cœur, laissa son destrier près d'un arbre, préférant continuer à pied.

- Oh regarde ! s'émerveilla Iria devant un stand de potion tenu par un perroquet, comme il est mignon !

Link, attendrit, salua l'oiseau d'un signe de main et celui-ci répondit en piaillant : "Bonjourr ! Bonjourr : Bôô plumage ! Bôô plumage !"

- Qu'il est mignon ! s'exclama Iria

Link s'apprêtait à répliquer " Plus que moi ? " Mais il se ravisa, trouvant qu'il avait assez taquiner de toute sa vie et se rappelant qu'il ne voulait pas se permettre d'avoir ce genre de relation avec son amie d'enfance, il répondit d'un ton joueur :

- Ne t'avise même pas de lui prendre ne serait-ce qu'une goutte d'huile, tu aurais aussitôt mal à la tête !

Iria ne comprit pas la blague de son ami, mais celui-ci marchant déjà vers un autre direction, elle s'empressa de le rejoindre, quand elle vit le temple, difforme, creusé dans un arbre énorme à l'écorce brune, presque noire et des racines tombante tout autour. Link lui, regardait à sa droite, là où par delà le gouffre, son épée dont il avait eu du mal à se séparer résidait, attendant qu'une autre personne que lui ne la libère de on socle éternel, et la jeune fille, voyant son regard songeur, lui demanda :

- Il y a quoi par là-bas, je vois une autre forêt ...

- Les bois perdus, répondit Link d'un ton grave

L'énorme précipice qui le séparait de ces bois le laissait coincé là pour le moment, s'il n'avait eu qu'un pas pour y aller, il l'aurait fait, peut-être que Skull Kid l'aurait aidé à retrouver son chemin ? Mais c'était impossible de traverser ce vide, pas sans matériel. Et il n'avait en réalité aucune idée s'il y retournerai un jour.

Iria sentit son ami se refermer à elle, comme elle l'avait remarquée depuis qu'il était revenu. Elle voyait bien qu'il essayait de faire des efforts avec elle, mais dès qu'il se souvenait de quelque chose, il n'arrivait plus à ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Elle ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Elle enjamba les hautes herbes et se dirigea vers le temple, déçue de la froideur qui s'était installé entre les deux compagnons. Elle l'entendit la rejoindre après un laps de temps, Link avait toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, elle le savait, et au fond de lui, il appréhendait le retour dans cet endroit qu'il avait libéré de sa malédiction, peur des souvenirs qu'il pourrait y trouver. Sur le qui vive, Link marcha en premier sur les gravats de pierres qui avaient jadis bloqués l'entrée au héro, avançant dans le noir complet, l'air frais du temple lui parcourant la peau, il alluma sa lanterne.

Rien avait changé, les lierres et la végétation qui grimpait le long des murs de bois, les planches, les plantes, l'odeur d'herbe et de vieux bois qui parcouraient les pièces rendant l'atmosphère plaisante pour lui et Iria : c'était leur élément. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, la lumière devenait plus intense. Link s'approcha des deux torches situées de de part et d'autres de l'entrée, et les alluma d'un coup de lanterne. Il avait fait ça mille fois. Et enfin, en observant la salle et le grand mur de lierres devant eux, il éteignit sa lanterne afin d'économiser, et se hissa sur les plantes grimpantes, et, arrivé tout en haut, il tendit la main à Iria pour l'aider à monter. Mais la jeune fille lui rendit un petit air malicieux. ce n'était ni haut ni difficile, et en plus de ça, elle avait l'habitude, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle allait grimper des lierres, loin de là. Elle pris une poignée de lierre et prit appui sur une autre. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fut, elle avait rejoins Link. Tout ça, il l'avait oublié. Les citadins et ... citadines ... étaient loin de pouvoir faire ça, et Link avait oublié où Iria avait grandi. Dans la forêt.

Ils progressèrent, tantôt Link faisait basculer le rondin de bois qui servait de portes au temple de la force de ses bras incroyablement forts, tantôt Iria s'arrêtait pour regarder les coins et fissures du temple, appréciant l'ambiance et le calme de l'endroit. Ils passèrent devant l'emplacement où Link avait rencontré Baba, et ils n'eurent aucun mal à rejoindre l'autre partie du temple, traversant le gouffre venteux par un pont maintenant solide et fixe.

Il rentrèrent en trombe après que Link ai poussé la porte de la deuxième partie du temple en rigolant, et soufflant après avoir couru sur le pont de bois.

Iria reprenant son souffle et le sourire aux lèvres, fit remarquer :

- Regarde toi ! Tu es tout ébouriffé !

- Tu t'es pas vu ! Répliqua Link en rigolant. Et puis moi, ça change pas forcément de d'habitude non ?

- Haha c'est vrai ! reconnu Iria. Laisse moi arranger ça ...

Elle tendit la main vers la chevelure de Link, mais son bras vivement stoppé par une main forte sortie de nulle part qui lui donna des frissons à son contact.

- Ne t'avise même pas de toucher à mes cheveux, c'est ma propriété. dit Link d'un sourire malicieux, sans oublier le clin d'œil rassurant.

Iria baissa la main, un peu bouleversée. Link continua vers l'avant dernière salle, sans passer par les autres pièces lugubres et sombres auparavant remplies d'araignées, et poussa la porte, suivi de près par Iria, qui ne savait pas où son ami l'emmenait exactement.

Et la à la grande stupéfaction d'Iria, et étonnamment, de Link, le brouhaha qu'ils leurs parvinrent aux oreilles quand ils étaient entrés se tut.

Tout les singes étaient dans cette salle, où jadis il avait faire une corde "animales" pour aider le jeune héro à rejoindre la dernière salle du temple. Mais en cet instant même, tout ces petits yeux étaient fixés sur eux, hésitant entre aller se cacher ou ... les attaquer tout simplement. Iria porta les mains à sa bouche et après réflexion, Link , soulagé de revoir des têtes connues, avança doucement vers eux. Le singe à la rose le reconnu, poussa un petit cri et sauta à sa rencontre. Peu à peu les autres firent de même après avoir reconnu leurs sauveur, venant claquer des mains en l'air en sautant à coté de lui, et le brouhaha reprit de plus belle. Iria étonnée se fit entrainer vers un lit de feuilles avec son compagnon pour se faire offrir fruits et autres cadeaux comestibles qu'elle ne connaissait pas forcément. Link les remerçia tant qu'il pouvait et essaya de leur parler mais trop heureux de leurs visite, les singes restait auprès d'eux comme des amis aimés ne l'écoutant pas, et de toute manière, ne le comprenait pas. Enfin, les têtes se retournèrent vers le coin de la pièce où un grande porte se tenait et un babouin blanc apparu. Link le reconnu comme étant le singe fou qu'il avait vaincu ou sauvé. Et celui qui l'avait aidé a se débarrasser du mal qui avait envahi ce temple lors de sa première visite. Celui-ci s'avança par bon de 5 mètres vers les deux Hyliens et arrivé devant eux, leurs lâcha un cri amical, mais qui fit néanmoins peur aux deux invité. Link lui souris en signe de compréhension. Le babouin leur fit un signe de la main et les invita à le suivre, alors, abandonnant la marrée de singes aux fruits et aux lits de feuilles, Link prenant Iria par la main, se mirent debout et rejoignirent le babouin au fond de la salle, devant la grande porte de bois marqué de signes rouges.

Une petite embouchure qui permettait aux singes de passer été présente sur le coin de la porte, mais malheureusement pas assez grande pour être franchie par des Hyliens. Link, avec l'accord du babouin, poussa légèrement la porte et fit découvrir une fente assez grande pour tous, si du moins les deux amis baissaient la tête ...

C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la grande salle, où le chef des singes avait apparemment élu domicile. Magnifique, c'était la définition d'Iria pour décrire cette salle, vaste, claire, la verdure resplendissante poussait tout autour d'un bassin d'eau pur, dont on ne pouvait voir le fond, au milieu de l'eau aux clapotis réguliers, un grand pilier de bois reliais le plafond et l'eau, un pilier magnifique, où Iria discerna pendant un instant des yeux et une bouche gravés dans le bois, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion ... la lumière perçait les fissures du plafond de bois au-dessus de leurs têtes et des lianes pleuvaient sur toute la pièce, plus ou moins grande. De chaque cotés de la pièce, en hauteur, de vielles rambardes moisissaient, sûrement de vieux promontoires du temps ou le temple été utilisé et fréquenté.

Maintenant, le temple était envahit de singes et de végétation, et désinfecté de montres grâce à Link, et c'était mieux ainsi, pensa Iria. Que cet endroit devait être beau autrefois. Link se sentit tout nostalgique, l'endroit été vraiment devenu beau, là où avant une plante répugnante gisait au milieu d'une eau violacée entourée de ses aclytes carnivores ... Mieux valait ne pas en parler à Iria.

Elle était belle quand elle été heureuse, et là, elle l'était. Dans une pièce qui lui plaisait, sauvage mais magnifique, en compagnie de son meilleur ami, il était lui aussi comblé par cette pensée.

Le babouin aux fesses roses rigola à sa manière, de singe donc, et avec une puissance colossale, il bondit survolant l'eau sur le pilier de bois, s'agrippant à l'écorce, rentra dans un trou creusé par le temps, et après des multiples cliquetis provenant de ce trou, indiquant que le singe cherchait quelque chose parmi ses trésors entreposés là, à l'abri de tout individus. Quand il en ressortit, il tenais un objet brillant, rouge sang. Il bondit de nouveau vers eux, atterrissant pile à l'endroit souhaité, et leur tendit son trésor dans sa grosse main difforme, avec ses yeux brillants fixant Link avec gratitude. Le jeune homme prit délicatement cet objet, une pierre absolument légère tenant facilement au creux de sa main, d'un rouge pétant, ronde bien que cassé ou fissuré là et là, mais qui restait quand même magnifique. Link lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, comprenant la beauté de son geste. Cette pierre devait être un de ses biens les plus précieux, et il lui en faisait cadeau, à lui. Il en était reconnaissant. Link le déposa dans sa bourse, il savait déjà ce qu'il allait en faire.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette pièce, la soirée se rallongait, et la lumière qui leur parvenait n'était plus que rose, donnant une teinte orangée à l'eau. Allongé au bord du bassin, Link se prélassait de ce moment, jouant avec les herbes autour de lui, et Iria assise, prenant appuie sur ses deux mains derrière son dos, les pieds dans l'eau, admirant les reflets sur l'écorce de la pièce ...

Link se releva dans une position en tailleurs, ses bottes se rejoignant dans l'herbe molle. Et d'une voix douce il s'adressa à Iria :

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne m'était pas senti aussi bien, mais je pense qu'on devrait rentrer, la nuit va tomber et ce n'est pas sûr.

Iria laissa un moment de silence avant de répondre. Elle avait bien sûr envisagé de passer la nuit ici, en compagnie d'animaux, de verdure et de son ami d'enfance, mais il était si protecteur avec elle qu'il ne la laisserais pas une seconde exposée, et elle le savait. Ne cherchant pas à le contredire et appréciant son comportement, elle acquiesça :

- Tu as raison, mais j'espère revenir un jour, tu me le promet Link ?

Celui-ci se leva, aida son amie à se mettre debout d'une main forte et d'un regard attendrit il lui promi :

- Oui, on reviendras ici je te le jure.

Iria lui répondit d'un sourire resplendissant qui voulait tout dire pour Link. Ils dirent au revoir à la fratrie des singes jetant un dernier coup d'œil à ce berceau de lumière et ils traversèrent le temple. Iria savait que l'occasion été rare, d'être avec Link, dans un endroit qu'ils aimaient tout les deux, du moins d'après ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui, mais plus que tout, elle était bien, elle retrouvait ce qui lui avait manqué durant tout ces mois de vagabondage, où on l'avait capturée et emmenée ailleurs, dans des contrées qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais son ami l'avait retrouvée et pour ça, elle en était infiniment reconnaissante. Il l'avait sauvé.

Ils atteignirent enfin la sortie, l'air frais de la nuit planant sur la forêt annonçait une nuit douce et froide. Epona, nerveuse, les attendaient. Grâce à ses sabots boueux et sa bouche pleine d'écume, on devinait qu'elle avait été se balader, profitant de l'espace et du plat de la forêt pour galoper à son aise. Link avait toujours eu confiance en elle pour la laisser détachée, elle était toujours là pour lui, et même pendant sa quête, elle avait su le retrouver. Cette connexion entre eux deux lui avait permit de retrouver espoir.

Le jeune guerrier lui donna des petites tapes sur la croupe et voyant Iria s'approcher, à la plus grande surprise de celle-ci, le jeune homme la souleva par la taille et la hissa sur la jument, et ce ne fut pas pour déplaire à blonde qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Link se mit en selle à son tour, tira sur les rênes et se laissa guider par sa monture à travers la forêt.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le mal plane

_Voici la suite, arrivée à temps. Je pense que si vous aimez les sentiments, vous serez contents de ce chapitre._

* * *

- Prend la, je te l'offre.

- Link ...

- Elle est à toi, j'y tiens. Elle te sierra mieux à toi qu'à moi de toute manière.

Iria s'empara de la pierre luisante de rouge, plongeant son regard dans le cristal. Elle était belle, si douce au toucher, et si légère au porter ... Dès cet instant elle su qu'elle ne s'en séparerait plus jamais. Ce n'était pas une simple pierre. Pour la jeune fille, c'était le cadeau d'une amitié qu'elle avait eu peur de ne jamais retrouver, entre deux personnes qui se vouaient un profond respect, et cette pierre en était le pilier à présent. Iria se sentie comblée.

* * *

On entendait les battements du bois contre bois dans tout le village, Link partant vers la droite, et Colin vers la gauche, combattant ardument de leurs épées de bois.  
Ils y étaient depuis bien une heure maintenant, Colin essoufflé, et le jeune guerrier amusé par les moulinets inutile de son apprenti dans les airs, qui mine de rien, s'amélioraient de minutes en minutes.

- Bien, on va arrêter la d'accord ? C'était très bien Colin.

- Si tôt ?

Link mourrait d'envie d'être seul, pas qu'il vouait une haine aux entraînements qu'il donnait, loin de là, mais cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'était pas sorti du village et sa nature d'aventurier le poussait ne pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit.

- Eh bien je ... hésita Link avant d'être interrompu par Moï en grande avancée vers eux qui, visiblement, arrivait au bon moment :

- Rentre chez nous Colin, va t'occuper de ta sœur, ta mère vient de la réveiller.

- D'accord papa !

Il courait presque, et on comprenait pourquoi, il adorait s'occuper du nouveau né, faisant naître un sourire sur le visage des deux hommes. Mais Moï reprit très vite son sérieux et s'adressa au plus jeune en vert :

- Link, vient avec moi, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, et jetant un regard aux alentours il continua : mais pas ici.

Le berger, interloqué, obéit, récupéra son épée de fer sur le présentoir à armes, la rangea dans son fourreau et suivit son aîné hors du village. Voilà qu'elle magnifique occasion de s'échapper un peu de l'atmosphère du lieu avec une raison valable : une discussion avec Moï, le maître d'armes. Et si celui-ci avait demandé une discussion privé loin des oreilles indiscrètes, le jeune homme savait que c'était important, surtout si on le sollicitait lui.  
Isl traversèrent le village, passèrent devant la source de l'esprit de Latouane et ouvrirent le portail qui menait à la forêt. Ils allaient loin pour une discussion se disait Link, mais il lui emboita le pas sans poser de questions, son esprit se préparant de plus en plus à un mauvaise nouvelle à mesure qu'ils marchaient.  
Et soudain Moï parla :

- C'est la forêt Link, il se passe la même chose, l'histoire se répète, tu te souviens quand je t'avais dis que les choses avaient changées avant ... tout ça ? Eh bien cela se renouvelle, et différemment cette fois.

Ils avaient atteint l'orée de la forêt, devant un grand arbre, ils ressentirent la même chose. Un sentiment d'insécurité, comme si tout danger avait déjà envahi l'espace, tapit dans l'ombre ,invisible et attendant le bon moment pour surgir. Moï avait douté à une illusion mais Link lui le savait. Il avait ressenti ça tout le long de la semaine, son esprit d'élu des déesses l'avait inconsciemment avertit, son instinct l'avait maintenu sur ses gardes, son épée près de lui, s'inquiétant plus que tout pour le village et ses habitants, sa famille. Fronçant les sourcils, Link s'avança dans la forêt sans un mot, à l'affut de tout mouvements suspects. Le fait que son mentor lui ai annoncé de vive voix ce qu'il pensait depuis plus d'une semaine avait rendu la chose plus réelle, plus inquiétante, et il décida de ne pas faire par de son ressentiment sur le sujet.

- Tu l'as sentit aussi, ce mal, ce changement ... J'hésite à abandonner le village quelques jours pour aller rejoindre mes compagnons à la citadelle, pour m'enquérir des nouvelles, si mauvaises soit-elles.

Link savait ce qu'il était en train de lui dire, et il ne voulait pas. Ses yeux saphirs se fixèrent dans les yeux bleus de l'homme en fine armure et lui adressa :

- Je vais y aller, il faut que quelqu'un veille sur le village, garder les enfants en sécurités. J'irai à la citadelle ... Et au château.

Moï baissa les yeux, se remémorant la tragédie des mois auparavant, quand il avait été incapable de défendre sa famille contre une ordre de lutins répugnant chevauchants des sangliers aussi gros que leur chef. Link qui lu dans ses pensées, s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule :

- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, mais ils ne viendront plus nous ennuyer maintenant, ils sont ... de notre côté, en quelque sorte.

Rassurant son ami, il laissa échapper un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ces créatures appelées Orcs suivaient le plus fort, et pour cause, lui, jeune homme vêtu de vert, il avait vaincu Ganondorf, en passant par Xanto. C'était lui que les monstres suivaient maintenant, même si le héro n'avait aucune confiance en eux.

Ils rentrèrent avec un mine maussade, réalisant que leurs dirent n'avait rien d'une prédiction ou d'un mythe, mais que c'était la réalité. Devraient-isl encore se battre ? Quant savaient-ils ? Ils ne pouvaient pas encore avoir une idée précise de la menace qu'ils avaient ressenti en Hyrule, pourtant, cela les chamboulaient de l'intérieur, mais ils n'osaient pas se l'avouer. Leur inquiétude sur leurs mines déconfites n'étaient pas passée inaperçue, les habitants savaient que leurs sécurité reposait en grande partie sur la prévenance des deux combattants.

Les préparatifs se firent dans la plus grande discrétion. Link sella Epona, Moï lui donna conseils et provisions, lui recommandant de ne pas faire d'adieux, lui affirmant qu'il reviendrait assez vite et que la menace n'était que passagère, mais Link ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière, il leva sa main droite là où la Triforce y était gravée depuis sa naissance, et se concentra sur le triangle de droite, la Triforce du courage qui luisait encore, et cela avait une signification très singulière du danger, et l'élu en était conscient.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'air se faisant plus lourde sur les épaules du héros, il fut prêt à partir, il avait juste besoin de repos. Il rentra chez lui, suivant l'unique conseil de Moï qu'il avait décidé de suivre : ne pas faire d'adieux. Fahd n'avait pas besoin d'aide à la bergerie pour le moment et Link savait qu'en cas de besoin, le berger saurait se débrouiller tout seul. Il rentra dans sa maison, à la hauteur des arbres et des nids d'oiseaux, monta au dernier étage et passa la tête par l'ouverture : le soleil, encore un peu chaud, luisant de rouge entouré d'un ciel rose se couchait, descendant doucement au loin derrière les confins de la terre. Il inspira une grand bouffée d'air, profitant de ces derniers moments, l'odeur des pins, les chants des oiseaux, le travail des écureuils sur l'écorce des arbres et les chèvres qui bêlent au loin. Il s'arracha à cette vue et descendit l'échelle en direction de son bureau, là où son bouclier et son arsenal étaient posés, prêts à retrouver leurs place, à la ceinture du guerrier.

Un léger bruit se fit entendre derrière lui, quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte. Il n'attendait vraiment personne, Moï qui venait lui adresser encore quelques remarques ? Ce devait être cela, même si au fond il espérait que ce soit ...

Il ouvrit la porte, la forme d'une jeune fille apparue devant la lumière rouge du soleil, cachant son visage dans l'ombre, bien que sa tunique blanche et sont pantalon marrons ne laisse pas à désirer sur l'identité de la personne.

- Iria ? s'étonna Link.

La blonde esquissa un sourire. Le jeune homme la fit entrer à l'intérieur. Elle s'avança vers la cheminée et ne tourna pas la tête vers son ami qui venait de fermer la porte, laissant comme seul lumière la lueur des bougies posées sur la table. Ne s'attendant pas du tout à la voir, Link osa quelques pas vers elle, qui fixait toujours l'antre de la cheminée éteinte. Puis, elle tourna doucement la tête vers lui, les mains de la jeune fille s'entortillant entre elles et ses yeux verts étaient luisants, une unique larme chaste glissant le long de sa joue. Link, prit d'un élan d'affection, la rejoignit et lui essuya cette goutte scintillante de sa joue rosée et lisse. Elle leva ses longs cils vers ces yeux saphirs :

- Tu pars ...

L'homme en vert ne su que répondre, ce qu'il craignait venait de se dérouler, des adieux douloureux. Cherchant les mots pour la rassurer, il sourit bêtement et continua :

- Oui Iria, mais je reviendrais, je te le promet.

Il commençait à être triste lui aussi, son cœur battant plus fort, il garda les yeux rivés sur Iria, voulant la consoler, sans paraître lui même déboussolé. Elle baissa les yeux et renifla tendrement, elle reprit :

- J'ai peur pour toi, je ... je vous ai entendu, quelque chose arrive et c'est pour ça que tu t'en vas ...

Ce fut au tour de Link de baisser les yeux. C'est là qu'il remarqua autour de son cou une chaîne verte, de laquelle brillait le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert, rouge sang, couleur renforcée avec la faible leurs des flammes des candélabres. Il porta sa main vers sa gorge et s'empara du médaillon, sa main ouverte. Il reprit confiance.

- Je reviendrais te voir, je le jure, je t'emmènerai même loin si tu me le demande ...

Les yeux embués de larmes, Iria porta ses mains sur le pendentif, le regardant plus intensément, sentant le réconfort qu'il lui apportait.

Et elle sourit, un léger sourire, mais c'était déjà ça. Leurs mains se croisèrent, s'entrelacèrent, se serrèrent. Ils se tenaient tout les deux, au milieu de la pièce, dans le silence le plus absolu, la nuit était tombée à l'extérieur et la lune envoyait sa lumière blanche à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre.

La chaleur montait, leurs fronts étaient maintenant collés, leurs souffle sur la peau l'un à l'autre. Le cœur d'Iria envoyait des pulsions que même Link pouvait ressentir. Ils étaient bien, l'un contre l'autre, dans leurs derniers instants. Iria inclina légèrement la tête vers le haut et effleura les lèvres de Link,ce qui fit bouillonner ses joues. Elle pressa un peu plus les siennes contres celles du jeune homme et ferma les yeux. Il ne recula pas, il lui rendit ce moment de tendresse, les yeux clos, les mains autour de sa nuque. Link sentit son cœur battre. Plus fort. Iria déposa ses mains sur le torse résistant de son partenaire, pressant ses muscles saillants à travers sa tunique. Leur baiser s'intensifia. Et soudain, sentant la pression monter, le cœur de Link s'arrêta. Il recula de quelque centimètres et se détacha de la son amie, ouvrant les yeux. Il s'était laissé emporter, du moins il le pensait.

Iria, brusquement revenue à la réalité, se sentait perdue, mais peu lui importait, elle avait la sale impression qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce qu'il fallait, mais c'était si bon ... Elle serra le pendentif plus fort, sentant sa chaleur dans la paume de sa main, son cœur avait ralentis le rythme. Le garçon aux cheveux châtains porta la main à son front, les yeux cherchant dans toute la pièce un rien. Il se sentait gêné, certes, mais il avait repris la situation en main, il s'excusa :

- Désolé, je n'aurai pas dû ...

- Link ...

Iria lui avait lancé un regard appuyé de bon sens, signifiant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout, d'autant plus qu'elle en était la coupable ... Elle alla vers la porte et posa la main sur la poignée. Osant un dernier regard en arrière, elle vit Link sourire, la rejoindre, et lui poser un baiser chaste sur le front. Elle esquissa un sourire à son tour et lança :

- Prend soin d'Epona.

Et elle s'extirpa à l'extérieur, laissant un sourire sur le visage du héro, éclairé par le reflet de l'astre de la nuit, regardant s'éloigner son amie d'enfance. Il avait voulu aucun au revoir, et surtout avec _elle. _Et étant donné la tournure que cet adieu avait prit, il le regrettait déjà ... Mais il se demanda si ce ne serai pas pire s'il n'avait pas eu d'adieu.


End file.
